


Avengers Imagines

by delicatelyherdreams



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyherdreams/pseuds/delicatelyherdreams
Summary: A series of imagines and one-shots featuring your favorite Avengers characters.Requests are CLOSEDI HAVE MOVED TO TUMBLR--SEE CHAPTER 13 FOR MORE DETAILS





	1. Requests are Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief once over of Requesting Guidelines and a dialogue prompt list. Ignore if you do not wish to make a request.

Hey guys! I’d just like to start you off with saying that **Requests are closed** for the time being.

Any characters are accepted, as are most scenarios (smut, however, is not).

If you do happen to request, I will ask that you are patient with me as I am somewhat forced into a social life and am only allowed to write in bursts. **Requests could take anywhere from one day to one month to complete.**  Regardless, I will do my best to complete them in a timely manner.

Requests may be submitted by commenting on any of the parts as I will still receive notifications, but I prefer you’d leave the comments on this part.

If you want to make a request, but aren’t exactly sure what you want or wish for specific lines, I’ve included below a list of dialogue prompts I could find. Granted this list will probably expand periodically, but this is what I have so far.

Anyways, even if you choose not to make a request, I still hope you’ll read what I’ve written and enjoy them!

Thank you for taking your time to visit!

-Author

 

**Dialogue Prompt List**

  1. “I am not here to kill you! I’m here for bread!”
  2. “Listen up! I hate all of y'all! That’s it. That’s my announcement.”
  3. “Sometimes you just gotta dance.”
  4. “If there was ever a time to start running, now would be it.”
  5. “Incase you haven’t heard, there is a bounty on your head.”
  6. “Maybe it’s a pun? Ever thought about that?”
  7. “Now, how could I forget you?”
  8. “Have you ever seen a raging Pomeranian? Yeah. Thought so.”
  9. “Do you think werewolves like ice cream?”
  10. “If I did die, I only have one regret, and it’s not flipping you off more when I had the chance.”
  11. “You’re a good friend, I hope you know that.”
  12. “No offense, but didn’t you just say we weren’t gonna be violent?”
  13. “Did you bring the blood bags?”
  14. “Well, let me see here, the only thing I could diagnose you with is idiocy.”
  15. “I just want to fall in love.”
  16. “Cake? In this dire time? Yeah, sure, why not? We'll all die anyway.”
  17. “Floor it!”
  18. “Well aren’t you special?”
  19. “From here on out, you shall call me -.”
  20. “I never wanted to die, but to be immortal, that sounds awful too. Paying taxes? Forever? Nah.”
  21. “Living with 7 dogs really opens your eyes to a lot of things.”
  22. “For the most part, I am, in fact, an idiot. But I fully admit to it, which should count for something.”
  23. “Did you actually buy that shirt?”
  24. “Where did you find a potato? Where? Look where we are! There shouldn’t be a potato here!”
  25. “How come it’s never, ‘let’s explore the ice cream section’? Or ‘let’s try and find the cutest dog’? It’s always something horrible. Why?”
  26.  “I can’t keep this conversation going if you don’t put on pants/a shirt.”
  27. “W-why are you looking at me like that?”
  28. “Rumor has it, I make you nervous.”
  29. "You're making it really hard to stay mad at you."
  30. “Shit I’m sorry I didn’t mean to–I um should’ve knocked. Um I-I’ll just go.”
  31. “Your face is heating up, is it something I said?”
  32. “Wow I can’t believe I said that out loud, please excuse me while I go die of embarrassment.”
  33. “Do you not like when I look at you like that?”
  34. “You weren’t supposed to see me in this, so I’m just gonna go.”
  35. “Heh, you’re awfully close–a-are we going to kiss now?”
  36. “I fucking hate you.”
  37. “He’s dead, again.”
  38. “I’m never doing that again.”
  39. “Too much time has been lost, already.”
  40. “Can I borrow some sugar, and maybe your shovel?”
  41. “Just asking for a friend.”
  42. “You put what in the candies?”
  43. “Which one, should I bury you in?“
  44. “I just want my mixed tape back, you can have everything else.”
  45. “Get some rest, tomorrow will be harder.”




	2. Avengers || I Don't Know If I Should Thank You or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the family finds out that you're being picked on, they decide to take matters into their own hands.

You ought to have known that enrolling in school half way through the semester would have been a bad idea, but being the innocent little bean you were, you had no clue.

You had been home-schooled all your life by you genius father, Tony Stark and, having inherited his genius trait, excelled way further than anyone at your age had done before. He had taught you what ever material he could find, educating you on astrophysics, software engineering, technology, and other things that would usually require multiple years of college to learn, but he couldn't ever teach you social skills or the like. So, when he deemed you read to smoke the rest of the class and only need to attend for the social aspect, he enrolled you into the local high school: Midtown High.

It was a rough adjustment. Going from home schooling, where your teachers would consist of your father and some of the other Avengers depending on the subject, to public school where hundreds of students gathered threw you off due to sheer size and numbers alone. This for sure was not the Avengers Tower you were used to.

The only thing keeping you somewhat sane in that school was fellow classmate Peter Parker, whom you had seen and talked to around the tower as soon as he took up the "Stark Internship." He was fun to hang around so you didn't mind, and you soon became the best of friends. He helped you break out of your shell a bit and even convinced you to join the Academic Decathlon team. You were a bit hesitant at first because your dad had encouraged you to lay low for a bit, being a Stark, but he had also told you to make friends and smoke the classes.

It was tough trying to keep a low profile. It didn't take long for people to recognize your intelligence, but they never drew the connection between you and your father, partially because he had enrolled you with a different last name per your request. Only the principal and a select few knew your real heritage which was fine by you. You didn't need the attention that came with being the child of and living with the Avengers, but it always grossed you out to hear the gossip about them in the halls.

After a month or two, you had begun to figure out the ways of the average teenager. You'd made friends with a few of Peter's friends such as Ned and MJ and fit in well with them, well enough to hang out with them outside of school at least.

Your father would always ask you about school when it was done. He wanted you to be able to fit in well and he worried that your sheltered childhood would affect that to some degree, but he was always pleasantly surprised with your social progress even though you really only talked to three people your age. He liked to think it had something to do with his genetics rubbing off on you but really it was probably because of growing up with the Avengers and dealing with all their individual craziness that taught you how to adapt.

Overall, you were pretty glad to be around people your own age, even if some of the kids were nasty or freeloaders. It was a nice change for you.

 

"Hey kid," your dad said as he entered your room one night.

You sat at your desk reading the standard issued chemistry text book. At the sound of your father's voice, you sat up and spun in the chair to face him. "Hey."

He walked over and sat on the corner of your (f/c) bed. "What'cha doing?" He peered over you to look at the chemistry textbook. "Stoich? You already know this stuff."

You shrugged. "I know, but it doesn't hurt to review. Tomorrow's our biggest test of the year aside from finals. It's worth like five percent of our total grade."

He raised an eyebrow. "You've gone through college courses. I don't think you have anything to worry about with a simple high school level chemistry test." He stared pointedly at you. "Why don't you come out and watch a movie with us."

"Dad, it's a school night," you reminded him.

"So? I'll excuse you from first block so you can sleep. It's only PE and you get enough exercise with Capsicle."

You fought back a grin before finally closing your book. "Fine, but if I fail, I'm blaming you."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Sounds good to me." He stood up and held out his hand to you. "Let's go. It's your pick tonight."

You took his hand and allowed him to pull you to your feet. Together, the two of you left the room and entered the spacious living room at the heart of the Avengers' headquarters. Natasha and Clint were already seated on the couch each doing their own thing while Bruce was pulling out movies. In the kitchen, Steve was popping some popcorn in the microwave and Thor was rummaging around the cabinets looking for his not-so-secret-stash of poptarts he had hid shortly after his arrival.

Steve glance up as he heard you and your father enter. "How'd you convince her to join us, Tony?" he asked in mild awe."

Your father wrapped his arm around your shoulder. "I just reminded her that she's not going to fail her test tomorrow and she came easily."

You rolled your eyes. "He said he'd excuse me from first block if I needed it and told me it's my pick tonight."

Bruce froze and looked at you wide eyed. "No."

You grinned. "Yes. Scoot over." You joined him on the floor and grabbed a film that the others knew all too well. "Are you ready to 'Rewrite the Stars?'" you asked in a sinister voice as you held up the copy of The Greatest Showman Sing-Along Edition.

There was a collective groan from your family around you as you slid it into the player and settled into the couch next to Steve and your dad. As everyone reluctantly settled in, you pressed play and the opening scenes began to roll.

As the musical progressed the Avengers nodded off one by one, some getting up to go to their rooms while others just passed out on the couch.

You stayed mildly awake through out the entire thing, but as the ending neared, you felt yourself dozing off. Just as the movie came to a close, you leaned over to your dad and whispered, "I'm gonna head off now."

He jerked awake. "Huh? Oh, okay. Good night Elle."

You smiled. "Good night, Dad." You got up from the couch and left the living room to go to your bedroom. You quickly collapsed on the bed and drifted off.

 

Second block the next day the sound of papers rustling took over the silence of the room as the test began. The atmosphere was nervous as the students looked over the problems, but you felt fine. Your dad was right, you knew this stuff and you were going to ace the test with nothing to worry about. You quickly began to fill out the bubbles to the scan-tron with the correct answers, hoping to finish with ample time to read the book you had started.

As you reached the half way point, you heard the frantic scribbling of a pencil beside you. Glancing over, you saw the girl seated next to you, Laurie, erasing her previous answers and filling the bubbles you had marked for each question. Her eyes darted from your page to hers as she tried to cheat while not getting caught.

You narrowed your eyes in distaste as Laurie copied your answers. You knew she was struggling a bit in this class, but that was her own fault. Every class without fail she was on her phone chatting with friends or looking at boys on social media, and then when it went to independent work time, she was confused on what to do and wondered why she didn't understand the material. She would often come to you for help once you showed your ingenuity and, being the kind-hearted person you were, you would help her stumble along. You had even told her you would help her with a few assignments when it was convenient for you. However, she took "I'll help you" as "I'll do all the work all you have to do is copy" because when you would help her she would just wait for you to work out the problem before copying your work.

You paused your work and glared at her before randomly filling out bubbles, knowing that you were getting the wrong answers but keeping track of the right ones for when you went back to fix it.

Laurie continued to copy your answers diligently without even bothering to check if the answer made any sense. She blindly gave an answer in grams when the question clearly asked for liters.

After you had finished filling in the last bubbly you paused to let her catch up, observing to see if she would notice your hesitation. She didn't and as soon as she finished she shot up to turn in her test. The teacher had a policy of once the test has been set in the basket it couldn't be retrieved, so you had to wait to fix your answers until her page touched the bin.

As soon as her paper landed on the rest, you got to work erasing the wrong answers and filling them in with the correct ones you had been noting while going through the test the first time. It didn't take you long to fill in the correct bubbles and, after double and triple checking your work and answers, you turned in your test. As you went back to your seat, you saw Laurie smirking confidently to herself, probably expecting to get a perfect score and waiting to be declare

After the test she bounded up to you with an innocent look on her face. "Thank you so much for your help with this unit, Elle," she said batting her heavily made up eyes. "I felt so much more confident with that test because of you."

You barely tried to hide your signature "fed up face" from her. "Good I'm glad to hear. I struggled a bit and know I got over half of them wrong," you admitted. As her face turned pale you continued saying, "Luckily I realized my mistake before I turned it in and fixed it all."

Her eyes were larger as she looked at you horrified. "Y-You got h-half wrong?"

You nodded innocently. "Yeah. I guess even I can make mistakes. But it's fine, right? After all," you looked at her pointedly, "my mistakes wouldn't affect you at all so long as you weren't cheating."

Her face went through several emotions all at once. Shock, panic, and, finally, rage. "You are such a manipulative, dirty, little-" she began to curse at you.

"Y'know, just because I agreed to help you with homework a few times does not mean that I gave you my permission to cheat off me," you snapped cutting her off.

She began to stutter angrily. "I-I needed that A! I-If I fail one more test m-my dad's gonna take away my phone. How could you do this to me?"

You crossed your arms. "You did this to yourself. You should've paid attention in class instead of snap-chatting or actually listened to me when I tried to help and then you would've known what to do and not have to cheat. You're lucky I'm not turning you into the teacher and making you get a zero instead of a fifty."

Laurie was fuming, and as you turned away she reached out and grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked. "You little witch!"

Your hands shot to your head to try to pull your hair back as tears pricked at your eyes in response to the sharp and sudden pain. "Let me go!"

She pulled you to the side causing you to loose your footing and fall. "I hate you! You crossed the wrong girl Alcott. I'm going to make your life a living hell." She glared daggers down at you before stomping away.

You stayed on the ground for a few seconds more before pushing yourself back to your knees.

"Elle!" called a voice from down the hall.

You glanced up to see Peter, MJ, and Ned running towards you.

Peter got to you first and started to help you up.

You shook him away and got up with little trouble. You dusted off your jeans and rubbed your head wincing slightly.

MJ stopped in front of you. "What happened? We saw Laurie leaving and you on the ground."

"She wasn't too happy with me after I filled out some wrong answers on the test she was cheating on," you said as you rubbed your arm tenderly. "She's blaming me for her failing when really, she shouldn't have been cheating in the first place."

Ned fretted over you, looking for sustaining injuries. "Should we get you to a nurse? A doctor?"

You laughed. "No, Ned. I'm fine."

"What else did she say to you?" Peter asked.

"Nothing much. She just vowed to make my life a 'living hell' or whatever," you said rolling your eyes.

"Don't you think we should tell your family?" he muttered to you in a whisper.

You shook your head. "Honestly, I'm not worried about her. I don't think we need to involve them."

 

You never would've predicted what she would've done to you over one silly test. At first the torment started with random anonymous notes with the stupid "ur stupid" or "your ugly" bits, but then it progressively grew to notes containing messages that hit closer to home such as "you'll never fit in," "you'd be better off gone," and "you're such a disappointment. From there it only grew worse as the hate began to go from mental to emotional and eventually to physical. Laurie seemed to have people all over because soon people you didn't even know would begin to trip you in the halls or knock all the books off your desk. At first you could ignore it, but then when the bruises began to appear on your knees, the bullying began to take a toll on you. You began to grow quiet and less productive in your studies. You still managed to keep your grades up but they dipped a few percentage points, enough to concern your family a bit. The only people you talked to at school any more were Peter, MJ, and Ned, but even those conversations were short and somewhat quiet. You tried to confine the issue to school only, but soon it began to leak into your personal life. You weren't as enthusiastic during trainings as before and you rarely got excited when Steve would make your favorite breakfasts or Thor would share his poptarts with you.

Knowing something was wrong when he saw your bruised knees, Tony had tried to weasel what was wrong out of you, but after failing multiple times, he decided to call a family meeting after you had gone to bed.

The Avengers and Peter sat around a round table and Tony cleared his throat. "As I'm sure you all have witnessed, there's something wrong with Elle." He crossed his arms.

Thor nodded. "She was not one for speaking like she normally is."

Steve frowned. "What happened to our girl? She used to be so full of life and now she just seems dead to the world."

Peter bit his lip and sat on his hands. He had promised you that he wouldn't bring the Laurie situation up to your family but he wanted to help.

Tony noticed his inner war raging and turned to him. "Peter, do you know anything about this?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

All pairs of eyes shot towards Peter.

He was on the hot seat. In a room full of assassins, gods, and super soldiers he knew he couldn't keep Elle's secret from them. He hesitated before blurting out, "Elle's being picked on by a girl she refused to let cheat off her. Her name's Laurie and she's roped in a lot of people to help make her life a living hell. And it's all really petty but it's hurting Elle and I don't know what to do."

The room when silent for a few seconds before Bruce piped up. "How long has this been going on?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"A month," Peter admitted hanging his head. "I know I should've come to you sooner but she asked me not to get you guys involved. She didn't want to worry you."

Tony let the news that his baby was being bullied sink in. He rubbed the sides of his head. "You told us now, and that's what counts. She's a strong one, but even she shouldn't have to deal with this alone."

"What are we going to do Tony?" Natasha asked.

Tony paused. "I have an idea." Throughout the night the Avengers began plotting. Little did you know that the next day would finally bring peace.

 

It was a rare quiet day in class. Nothing nasty had been going your way, and you had hoped it would stay that way. You sat at your desk silently working on your homework when you were pulled out of your thought process by a high pitched screech.

"Oh my God! It's the Avengers!"

There was a sudden clamoring as the class disregarded the lesson and flocked to the window.

You looked at Peter with a confused expression. 

He appeared to be just as clueless and together we got up to see what was going on.

You stood up on your tip toes to look over the heads of your classmates. From the small glimpses you could catch, you saw your dad and the rest of the Avengers decked out in respectable and attention demanding outfits. They seemed to scream power as they stood there in a bowed line with your father at the front. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses but you knew he was scanning the crowd of students that were flooding out the front doors to get a better look at the mighty heroes.

"Miss! Can we go out?" Laurie begged from her spot at the window.

The teacher gave an exasperated sigh before nodding. "Go, but don't forget the homework!"

The class filed out in a mass leaving Peter and you behind.

You hoisted your bag onto your shoulder. "Shall we go see what they want?" you asked.

Peter nodded and together the two of you joined the surging crowd to the outside.

As soon as you stepped out into the light you ducked into the group, accidentally coming side by side with Laurie and some of her friends, all of whom were fixing their hair and make up. You couldn't help but eavesdrop on their loud and obnoxious conversation.

"Oh, I just know they're here for me," Laurie gushed as she applied some blush. "I've been sending them letters every single day in order to get their attention. They've finally recognized me and now they're here to get me. Oh I so hope Tony asks me to lunch."

Her friends agreed enthusiastically as they helped her with her hair an then tried to get her towards the front and in full view of the Avengers.

You wanted to barf at the thought of her going out on a date with your father.

You glanced to the front where your family stood just as Steve nudged your father and gestured towards you.

Your father looked at you and nodded. He held up his hand for silence.

The crowd of students obliged and fell into hushed whispers. Everyone stood at attention, the boys trying to act macho and the girls trying to appear as pretty and flirty as possible.

He cleared his throat. "Elle," he called making eye contact with you, "come on up here."

All eyes around you turned towards you as you started to make your way through the crowd towards the family you knew.

Laurie looked like she was going to burst a vein in her neck. As you moved by her she grabbed onto your arm, sinking her nails into your arm. "What do you think you're doing. Why would Tony Stark want a wench like you?"

You winced slightly at her words and tried to pull your arm free, but she held on tighter.

And suddenly, your dad was there, prying her fingers off your arm. He looked down right angry at her, which was rare for him. "I'd suggest," he started sternly, "that you let go of my daughter, or else."

The color drained from her face as she let go of your arm.

Your dad wrapped his arm around your shoulders and led you towards the front. "Hang on, sweetie," he said softly. "It's almost over." He stopped at the front and turned towards the crowd. "For those of you who do not know her, this is my daughter, Elle  _Stark_ , and it has been brought to my attention that recently she has been bullied all because a person was petty enough to get mad at her for not letting the individual cheat on a chemistry test." He paused and looked towards Laurie and her gaggle of girls. "Now, I wish to give my warning, that if I hear about any more of this going on, those who wish to pick on my daughter will not just receive a visit from my lawyers, but from the Avengers themselves. We do not tolerate bullying of any kind, especially to one of our own. So if you mess with her, you mess with all of us." He paused for a bit to let the message sink in. "Now, let this be a lesson not to bully anyone, no matter what they've done, because one day it will come back to bite you. Be kind to one another, and follow the examples of those who are kind. That is all." He waved his hand and dismissed the crowd and immediately people began to talk among themselves, taking photos, or leaving.

Your father smiled down at you. "There we go, that's one problem solved."

As you looked around and saw Laurie frantically walking away you felt a weight lift off your chest. "Yeah, but did you really have to bring everyone and make a scene?" you asked with your first laugh in weeks.

Thor grinned. "That was the spider-ling's idea, and it worked didn't it?"

You turned towards Peter who had joined you. "You did this?"

He shrugged. "I helped. I didn't like to see you hurt so I got your family to help."

You smiled and nudged his arm. "Well thanks." You turned to your dad and glanced at the student body who was shifting to try to get pictures of the Starks and the Avengers. "Gosh, I don't know if I should thank you or die of embarrassment."

He ruffled your hair. "Thank us. Now, let's say we get you, Peter, and your friends checked out and we can get some lunch for the rest of the day, eh?"

You nodded. "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all and welcome to my Avengers Imagines book. This is where I will be writing and publishing a bunch of imagines featuring your favorite characters from the movies. So sorry that this one is extremely long, but I wanted to get a good story out. The next ones will be more focused and shorter (hopefully). Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and will stick around for the next ones!


	3. Loki || Green With Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki just can't stand seeing your clients flirt with you, so one night he decides to make sure no one messes with you.

Loki sat down at a table in the corner of the bar nursing a drink that had gone warm a while ago. He held the stout glass by the rim and swirled it around looking ahead the whole time at the bartender.

She was a girl in her early twenties with sparkling (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair pulled up in a loose bun with strands falling to the sides of her face. Little beads of sweat gave her forehead a slight shine as she dashed behind the bar mixing drinks and serving the clients. She was absolutely gorgeous, and the god of mischief wasn't the only one to notice it.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" called a man from the middle of the bar. "How about another round!" His hair was disheveled and his top few buttons of his shirt were undone. His tie was loose around his neck and he had a lazy grin on his lips.

The girl gave a small sigh of exasperation before plastering a large fake smile on her face. "Right away, sir," she said as she began to mix their regular drinks.

"Oh!" piped up the man. "And while you're at it, I'll also take your phone number." He winked suggestively at her.

Loki stopped his subtle movements and trained his eyes on the man with a new found hostility. How _dare_ he try to make a move on her, on _his_ (y/n). He moved to stand.

Noticing the movements out the corner of her eye, (y/n) paused. She glanced towards the raven haired male and gave him a reassuring and calming smile before turning to the man at the bar. "I'm sorry, but I'm taken."

Loki paused in his approach, thankful that she had explicitly shown her relationship status, but still skeptical of the flirt at the bar. He slowly continued to walk towards the bar in order to be closer to his beloved (y/n) should he have to step in.

The flirt raised his eye brows and gave a sly grin. "He doesn't have to know." He began to inch his fingers towards her over the bar.

(y/n) inched away. "Sorry, but no."

The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "C'mon, baby. Let's have some fun."

That was the last straw.

Loki came up behind the man and clapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me," he said, his voice sickly sweet and dripping with venom, "but is there a problem here?" He looked up at (y/n) with an eyebrow raised.

”Loki, not here,” she said gently.

The god chose not to listen and instead shifted his focus back to the man he held in a death grip. “I believe,” he started, “that this lovely young woman here had told you that she was not interested.”

The guy glared up at him. “Mind your own business and get out of here.”

Loki’s glare hardened causing (y/n) to sigh and move closer to the first aid kit should it be needed.

“I’m afraid that this is my business. You see,” he paused and looked up at you with a smile, “when you start harassing  _my_ (y/n), I can’t just stand idly by. So, if you wish to keep your life tonight, you  _will_ back off.”

The guy gulped and nodded shakily. “A-Alright.” He stood up from his stool and cast a few crumpled bills on the counter before leaving the bar quickly with his friends. 

As Loki watched his retreating form he relaxed a bit and turned to face (y/n).

She was gazing at him with her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. “Loki, you can’t keep chasing away the customers if you want me to make any money,” she said as she started to collect the money. She carefully counted out the bills and extracted out the extra for her tip.

He sighed and sat down on the now empty bar stool. “I’m sorry, love, but I can’t just let them talk to you as if you’re some-“

”Lowly mortal?” she offered with a sly smile.

”Exactly! You are my goddess, my love, and I want to protect you.”

(y/n) rolled her eyes and leaned over the bar. With a quick movement she pecked his cheek and pulled back. “You’re sweet, Loki. But you’ve lost your visiting privileges for the month."

He scoffed. "Yeah like that's going to stop me."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the drink making station beginning to mix a drink. "I'll know if you sneak in. I can see through all your illusions."

"Mhmm, I'll find a way."

"Sure. And when you do, I'll know." She grinned at him and finished up her drink. She placed a little umbrella into the green mixture and put it on a napkin in front of Loki. "One green apple martini for the man who's green with envy."

"I am not, but thank you for the drink," he said taking the glass.

She nodded. "Now when you're done with that, why don't you head home and when I get off my shift we can have a date night in."

He hesitated before nodding. "Fine. But don't make me wait too long."

"I'll try not to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed please leave kudos or comment your thoughts and I hope you'll all stick around for the next part!


	4. Bucky Barnes || How Could I Let This Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of a fight during the Second World War, you are left in a coma and Bucky can’t find the will to leave you alone.

Bucky sat in the hard plastic chair in the make-shift hospital tent out in the middle of the German countryside. He’d sat there for God knew how long, missing trainings and meetings, and even some invasions, but he figured the army could do without him for a bit. And besides, there was no way that he would leave her alone, not his (y/n).

The girl in question lay on the cot with cords and tubes extending from her pale and lifeless skin. The heart monitor beeped steadily besides her. It was ironic in a way; the medic needing medical attention.

How many times had their rolls been switched? Where Bucky hand been in the bed with all the bumps and bruises and scratches while (y/n) had been on the chair tending to his wounds? When she was scolding him about getting involved in the fights and the like? When he would always remind her that he did it for her? He couldn’t even count them all.

Back home, before the war, before the fighting and bloodshed, the two were inseparable. She always found a way to get in to trouble while he had always found ways to get her out.

As Bucky sat on his chair he reviewed times over the years they had spent together in situations like this.

When they were eleven, and she had tried to stop some boys from abusing a stray dog in an alley way, he had been with her to take the blows from the two who were much bigger than either of them. As the boys had left, (y/n) had helped her friend home and laid up in bed, cursing him slightly for getting involved and going on about how “she could’ve handled it.” He had found it best not to point out that, at the time, she had no muscle and would’ve been broken as quickly as a toothpick.

A few years after that incident, she was nearly in another fight that he had to take her from. This go around some boys from the school were mocking her and Bucky’s sickly friend Steve Rogers for his inability to do typical boy things. Bucky had never seen such stubbornness from her before as both he and Steve had tried to pull her away from the fight with her refusing and continuing to verbally assault the bullies. Bucky read the danger signs in their body language and, after making sure Steve was out of the way, he promptly wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her off and away from getting beaten up. He held her fast despite her wriggling and cursing and only let her go when they were a safe distance away. She huffed at him. “I was  _handling_ that thank you very much.” He smiled. “You were asking for trouble is what you were doing.” She rolled her eyes, clearly exasperated, causing him to laugh, which only ticked her off more. But she got over it when he bought her some ice cream.

As she grew older, she lost some of her stubbornness, learning when enough was enough, but she still had a knack for attracting trouble. In her late teens she had once again found herself in a spot of trouble when she was walking home from her friend’s house late at night and was cornered by thugs wanting to take what little she had on her. It was her lucky day that Bucky had been in the area and heard her pleas for help. He had gone to her as quick as possible, pushing past anyone who stood in the way of him helping her. And when he arrived he fought the men three against one. They had decided that (y/n) wasn’t worth the trouble after Bucky had take out one and a half of them and left, but not leaving her hero unscathed. With a swollen eye, fat lip, and a limp, Bucky escorted her home where she cleaned his cuts and iced his bruises all while lecturing him, “James Buchanan Barnes, I have never seen such careless action from anyone in my entire life. Do you know how...” He didn’t think he should remind her that he was only protecting her, and instead let her play doctor while he just sat there thankful that she got out with no injuries.

She was always in danger, he would always get her out. He was always getting hurt, she would always patch him up. Everything they did, they did together, perfectly counteracting the other to create balance. So it only made sense that, when he enlisted as a soldier, she enlisted as a medic.

The two managed to find ways to stay together. When he was shipped off to join the 107th, she went with him as the squadron’s field medic. At the base or during the lulls in the battle, they’d sit together, discussing what’d they’d do when they got home. She wanted to get a house, start a family, settle down. He did care what he did so long as he was with her.

As battles raged around Bucky and the others on the battlefield, she would dart in and out; retrieving the wounded or doing quick patch up jobs, sometimes giving pain meds or little things to boost their spirits. Bucky would always watch out for her, sometimes being forced to tackle her to the ground as a new wave of fire erupted over the barricade in front of them. “(y/n), you have to be more careful,” he’d hiss to her over the sounds of the fight. She’d always smile up at him, her (e/c) eyes twinkling. “But I have you, Bucky. You’ve always got my back.”

He always had her back until he didn’t.

That battle hadn’t been anything they hadn’t gone through before. Guns were blazing and the land erupted with every impact. Bucky lay crouched behind a pile of dirt as he frantically reloaded his weapon time after time, trying to get enough clearing to run over to find (y/n) and make sure she was alright. His blue eyes searched frantically for her small figure and finally, he found her tending to a fallen not too far away. 

She was calling for back up from her fellow medics when she saw Bucky. Her face immediately melted into a relieved expression and she opened her mouth. As her soft lips began to form his name, a single shot rang out against all the chaos. From the enemy’s launcher, a grenade landed merely feet away from (y/n) and her patient. She did’t have time to run, and he didn’t have time to save her. 

The gernade went off, throwing her yards away from the impact site. Disregarding everything, Bucky had rushed to her side, checking for a pulse that dodnt seem to be there, begging her to wake up. The other medics pried her away from him as they rushed her back towards the ambulances that would take her to base. Bucky started helplessly after them, tears streaming down his face creating paths through the dirt on his cheeks and he prayed. He prayed to whatever higher being there was out there that she would be okay, that she would make it back to him.

When he returned to base he immediately ran to the hospital where he had been told she was in stable condition. But they didn’t tell him that “stable” really meant “in a coma.” When his eyes fell on her weak form, with cuts all over her face, bandages covering her body, and various tubes sticking out of her flesh, he collapsed into the chair next to her bed and that‘s where he stayed.

He didn’t cry, he _couldn’t_  cry, he had no more tears. Instead he just sat by her side, waiting for her, talking to her, hoping that as each day passed he was one closer to her waking up, looking at him with those (e/c) eyes he had come to love, smacking his hand away for trying to mess with her (h/c) hair, talking to him with the voice he could never get enough of. 

With each day he sat there wondering to himself why he couldn’t save her when he had done so so many times before. Wondering why this was the time he was helpless rather than when she had gotten into a less fatal fight in the school yard. Wondering how he could’ve let this happen to her when’s he had told himself that he would always be there to protect her.

He squeezed her hand as he bowed his head. “Please, (y/n). _Please_  wake up. I need you,” he whispered to her sleeping form. “Come back to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear GeneralLeeAwesome, I hope this met your expectations for your request and that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for your request and interest in my stories!
> 
> And thank you all for taking the time to read my stories. If you enjoyed please leave kudos or comment your thoughts and I hope you'll all stick around for the next part!


	5. Steve Rogers || My Brother's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you disembarked the plane, you had expected to meet your brother. You were not, however, expecting to meet his ridiculously attractive friend.

Sitting on the plane you couldn't stop your leg from shaking with anticipation. The anticipation of being home, of not worrying about air assaults, of seeing your brother again, was too great for you to sit still. 

You looked around at all the men and women who had served alongside you, most of whom were just as anxious as you. The past two years had been long, and most of you were beyond homesick, but now you all were finally coming home.

The seat belt sign flickered on as the plane began its descent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we begin our descent, we ask that you strap on your seat belts and return your trays to the upright and locked position," said the flight attendant over the intercom. "Thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines and have a good day." She paused and looked at all the passengers. "Welcome back, and thank you for your service," concluded the flight attendant as the plane landed, drawing a cheer from all the returning soldiers.

You gazed out the window at the terminal, the reality of being home finally crashing onto your shoulders. As the seat belt light switched off you were one of the first out of your seat to get our carry-on from the overhead compartment and disembark the plane. As you walked into the terminal, you were met with the sight of your friends' loved ones, all waiting in barely contained excitement to see their family.

Your eyes scanned the waiting area, looking for your family when, finally, you saw him.

Sam was standing towards the back of the group of families talking with a tall man with blonde hair whom you didn't recognize. You didn't have time to dwell on the mystery man, although he was quite attractive, because at that moment all that mattered was your brother. "Sam!" you cried as you started to jog towards him.

His attention switched to you and, as soon as he saw you, the brightest smile broke out on his face. Sam threw his arms around you as you approached, wrapping you in the largest bear hug you had ever experienced. He wasn't crying, but you could feel that he wanted to. "Welcome back, (y/n)."

You smiled into his shirt and laughed lightly, your shoulders shaking in response. "It's good to be back."

The stranger behind Sam cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers, Sam's friend. And you must be..."

You pulled out of your brother's grasp and held out your hand. "Sargent (y/n) Wilson of the 108th division," you answered with a smile. "And I've heard all about you, Captain. It's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine." He smiled kindly at you causing your heart to flutter.

"Well, I'm starving," chirped your brother. "How about we go out for lunch? Y'know as a 'Welcome Back' celebration?"

You smiled. "I'd like that, just let me get changed into some normal clothes," you said glancing at your camouflaged uniform.

Sam tossed a draw string back to you. "Thought you might say that, so I packed you some jeans and a t-shirt. There's a bathroom by the exit. Meet you by the car?"

You nodded. "Yeah, I'll be right there." You handed Sam your carry on and took the drawstring bag as you walked to the bathroom. You slipped into a stall and quickly stripped out of the uniform. You slipped into the fresh set of clothes and stretched. It felt good to be back in civillian clothes. After packing back up the uniform you slipped outside the airport and climbed into the car. "I get the radio," you said sternly as you flicked the dial, much to your brother's chagrin.

The drive to the restaurant was filled with you and Sam catching up on all the time lost from the years of your tour. 

Steve sat in the back seat watching you with curiosity and fascination. Unbeknownst to you, you had sparked something in him he hadn't felt in decades; a certain admiration and happiness.

When you all arrived at the restaurant, you were seated right away. After receiving your drinks, you began conversation. 

"So how did you two meet," you asked as you sipped your drink while looking at Steve curiously.

Sam laughed lightly. "Well I was out for my run in the park when this guy," he said gesturing to Steve, "wouldn't quit lapping me. We started talking and then one thing led to another and next think you know I'm helping him defeat an evil organization and track his former best friend turned assassin."

The waiter returned with your food and you all began to eat.

You quirked an eyebrow. "Just what happened when I was away? Seriously, Sam. I leave you for two years and you're making friends with super soldiers and fighting bad guys. Is there anything else that happened that I should know about?" you asked in between bites.

"I may or may not have gotten back my EXO-7 Falcon Suit." He laughed.

You threw a fry at him. "You're ridiculous."

"Well he has been a big help," Steve piped in. "I couldn't have done it without him."

"I'm glad my brother could be of help." You smiled at Steve.

He smiled back and continued to eat.

As you began to finish your meal, Sam excused himself to the bathroom leaving you and Steve alone.

"So, are you glad to be back?" he asked as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

You nodded. "Very glad. I missed it here. I missed Sam."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He smiled at you.

You studied his face. He was smiling, but there was a twinge of sadness being masked there. You could only assume it was because of when he had woken up well after everyone he had known was gone or too old to remember him. You took a deep breath. "Was it hard," you began to ask, "to wake up not knowing anyone?"

He knew what you meant and thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, it was, but it also opened up the opportunity for me to get to meet new people like you and Sam. Thinking back on it, I wouldn't make any changes in what's happened."

"I'm glad, then, that it all worked out." 

"Me too."

There was a lull in the conversation, but it wasn't uncomfortable. On the contrary, you felt quite content sitting there and looking into Steve's blueish-green eyes. Damn, you could get lost in those things. 

He stared back at you, thoughts running in his head. There was something about you that just seemed to attract him like a magnet, and he found himself wanting to hear you speak to him again. He wanted to feel your hand in his as you walked down a path in the park and be able to observe you for hours. He felt as if he would never get enough of your company. 

His hand slowly began to inch across the table towards yours.

Yours did the same and just as they were about to touch, your brother picked that moment to return.

"Y'all ready?" Sam asked as he returned, startling the two of you away from each other. "I've already paid the bill."

"Y-Yeah," you said forcing yourself to turn away from Steve.

Steve stood up, grabbing his stuff and shoving a few more fries into his mouth, and the three of you left the restaurant. 

Sam drove to the Avengers Tower to drop Steve off.

You unbuckled your seat belt. "I'll run him out."

Sam looked at you with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" you asked defensively. "I want to see this place. Don't judge me." You climbed out of the car and Steve followed you.

He looked at you smugly. "You want to see the tower eh?" 

"And spend some more time with you. You're pretty cool Rogers."

"You're not too bad yourself, Wilson."

You smiled up at him. "(y/n). Call me (y/n)."

"(y/n)," he repeated as he gazed into your eyes. "I'd like to see you again. This Friday? Coffee at ten?"

You tilted your head in a thinking manner. "I'm sure I could manage that. It's a date."

"Great. I'll pick you up then?"

"Sure. I'll be looking forward to it, Captain."

"Until then." He took your hand and pressed your knuckles to his lips in a gentle kiss. "See you around, (y/n)."

You blinked at him. "Y-Yeah. See you."

He smiled and retreated into the tower.

You stood there watching him leave, and only after he had disappeared did you go back to the car. You climbed into the passenger seat and clicked the belt on. You glanced over at Sam who was eyeing you.

"So."

You hesitated. "So, I have a date."

He sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel. "Not home even five hours and you're already being seduced by my best friend. What am I going to do with you?"

"Learn to live with it." You smirked as you looked up at the tower.

"Fine. Just use protection."

"Sam!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Vitória, I hope you enjoyed this story and that it met all of your expectations for your request!
> 
> And thank you all for taking the time to read my works. If you enjoyed, please feel free to leave Kudos or comment your thoughts and feelings!


	6. Steve Rogers || She's Doing Her Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Tony Stark's assistant had its perks, but those perks were balanced out by hurtful comments. When on the verge of quitting, a certain hero steps up to support you.

Maybe you should quit. Quitting seemed like a good option. Then you wouldn't have to deal with  _Stark_ anymore, wouldn't have to deal with his snide remarks or comments. But you needed the job, the money, the stability.

"(y/n)," Mr. Stark called over the com system.

You sighed. "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Can you run by the dry cleaners and pick up my suit? I have a meeting with the team in thirty minutes and something happened to my other one. And make it quick; I don't want to be late... again," he requested with an agitated tone.

You bit back a salty remark about how he could've given you more notice and instead said, "Right away Mr. Stark." You left the paperwork you had been working on and entered the elevator. You pressed the ground level button and waited patiently for the elevator to make its descent. As soon as the doors slid open you rushed out and collided with the person waiting for the elevator on the other side of the doors. "So sorry!"

A man laughed and you looked up to see Steve Rogers. "Don't worry about it. In a rush?" he asked with a smile.

"I'll say. Mr. Stark needs me to pick up his dry cleaning for a meeting in thirty minutes and he doesn't want to be late again." You turned your back to the doors and walked backwards as you continued to speak. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get this. I-I'll see you later, Steve." You waved at him as you turned and left the building.

The dry cleaners were seven blocks away so you could afford to speed walk which was going to be faster than waiting for New York traffic. You hurried along calculating the time in your head.  _If it took roughly one minute to scale across a block then it'd be seven minutes there and back, taking you to fourteen minutes. Count five minutes at most to get the suit back if the cleaners were busy that would leave Tony with eleven minutes to get changed and get to the meeting._ God you hoped that would be enough time. You sped up your walking to try to conserve time which, in your heels, did not feel too good. After five and a half minutes of walking, you rounded into the dry cleaners.

Carlotta, a woman in her late forties, was working the cashier. She looked up from a novel as the little bell above the door rang. "Ah, (y/n)! Here for Mr. Stark's dry cleaning?"

"Yeah. Please tell me it's done and ready for pick up."

"Just finished it not five minutes ago," she said with a smile. She stood up and disappeared into the other room, quickly returning with his suit in its plastic bag. "Here you are. Shall I just charge it to his card?"

"Yes, please," you said taking the suit. "I'll come by to chat another time but for now he needs his suit." You waved goodbye as you left the cleaners. One and a half minutes taken, and now you needed to get to the Tower. You sped walked the seven blocks back, making the trip in a record five minutes. You could feel the blisters beginning to form on your heels. As you entered the lobby, the man at the service desk nodded in acknowledgement. You nodded back and pressed the button to summon the elevator. The doors opened almost immediately and you stepped in. You pressed the button to his floor and tapped your foot impatiently. You just wanted to get him his suit and be done with it. As the doors opened you stepped out to see Mr. Stark in a crisp and clean suit.

 _You've gotta be kidding me_ , you thought in agitation. "I-I thought you said something had happened to your suit," you said.

"Oh it did," he responded. "But you were taking too long so I had Pepper find me a back up." He turned to you and smiled smugly. "You might want to get your act together or I'll be forced to get a new assistant." He shrugged and walked to the elevator and entered. He pressed a button and the doors slid shut.

As soon as the doors closed you threw the dry cleaned suit onto the couch. "Took too long?!" you screamed to no one in particular. "I freaking walked fourteen blocks in heels and got his stupid dry cleaning in twelve minutes and that took  _too long_? Dammit Stark I'm not a super hero." You kicked the nearest thing to you, which happened to be the couch and screamed lightly.

"(y/n)?" came a voice from the elevator.

"What?" you snapped.

Steve held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, it's cool, it's me."

You paused, taking deep breaths. "Sorry, Steve, I just..." You looked at the suit on the couch and sighed helplessly. "I walked as fast as I could to get that stupid suit for the meeting, twelve minutes was pretty damn good for a woman in heels, and I'm being called too slow for it. God dammit it's like I can't do anything right. Nothing is ever good enough for him."

"Hey hey," he said in a soothing voice as he put his hands on your shoulders. "You're doing fine okay, you are. You're doing the best you can, and if Tony can't see that then shame on him. You're an amazing assistant."

You smiled slightly. "Thanks, Steve. I feel a lot better now. But don't you have a meeting to get to?"

He shrugged. “I know, I’m going. Or at least I’ll go when you smile for me.”

You chuckled a bit.

”That’s more like it.” He smiled and walked to the elevator. “I’ll see you after, (y/n).” He waved.

You waved back and sighed happily despite the blisters on your heels and agitation with your boss. Steve had that affect on you. With a sudden boost of confidence you walked towards the elevator. After waiting a bit for Steve to get to where ever he needed to go, you clicked the button. You were going to go out and do something nice for the team.

 

"Who wants burgers," you asked entering the living room of the tower. You had decided to surprise everyone with some food as they left the meeting. During the hours you had on your own, you had grabbed all their favorites.

Steve smiled at you as he took his bag of food. "Thank you, (y/n)."

You nodded with a smile as you handed Tony his bag. "I thought you'd all want something to eat after the meeting.”

”Well,” Clint started as he swallowed a bite of his own food, “you were right. Thanks (y/n).”

The others murmured their own thanks, even Tony.

Steve smiled at you. “This is great, (y/n).”

Your chest swelled with pride. “You’re welcome.” You grabbed the bag of food you had gotten for yourself, your favorite burger and a good size fry. After watching what you had been eating for the past few months, you decided you could afford to have a cheat day.

"Dear, you shouldn't eat that," Tony said as he glanced up at your burger. "You don't need the extra weight."

You froze. That comment at your weight, something that you were sensitive about, hit you close to home and you set your burger down dejectedly. You’d been dieting for months, trying to lose a couple pounds while still keeping up your energy. You’d been doing a good job too. Your waist had slimmed and you’d lost a few pounds. To hear Tony make that comment pushed you over the edge. You took a shaky breath as you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to hold back a few stray tears that were threatening to peak at his comment. A single drop fell onto the table.

Steve looked up at Tony and glared. "Hey, she can eat it if she wants to."

Tony shrugged. "I'm just saying that she could afford to lay off the-" 

"No, you're not just saying. You're always doing this to her. Making these comments about her appearance or her timeliness or other things that might be out of her control is not cool and is hurting her more than you know. You think you'd be nicer to the person who does almost everything for you. She gets you food, runs your errands, and everything else you can't be bothered to without a word of thanks. And how do you repay her? With criticism and condemning words. She's doing her best, Tony, so just lay off." Steve crossed his arms and stared Tony down,  _daring_ him to try and contradict what he just said.

You watched in awe as Tony was speechless for once in his life.

Steve wrapped his arm around your shoulders in a half hug and he turned his attention to you. “You’re perfect the way you are and don’t let him make you think any different.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear GeneralLeeAwesome, thank you so much for your second request! I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the last one! And feel free to send in any more requests you might have. They’re always fun to write.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read my works! If you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave kudos or comment your thoughts. I hope you’ll stick around for the next parts!


	7. Avengers || It's Only Two Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're sent on a mission that's supposed to take a few weeks, you need to find child care for your one year old. Who better to watch her than your family, the Avengers?

"Come on guys," you said holding your squirming toddler, "it's only two weeks."

Tony shook his head as he turned back to his project, a little cleaning robot. "No way, absolutely not. I don't need a kid around here. She'll just get in the way." Bruce looked at you with guilty eyes. "Sorry, (y/n), but I'm gonna have to side with him for this one. It's too dangerous to have her around all the weapons, gods, super humans, assassins, and," he paused, "the  _other guy_."

"Oh, and taking her out on a job isn't worse?" you asked raising an eyebrow. "All you have to do is feed her, change her, play with her a bit, and read her to sleep. Piece of cake." You adjusted your daughter on your hip and held her out to Bruce.

The little girl clapped her hands happily and reached out for him babbling.

He reluctantly took her and attempted to hold her properly. 

"No, no, no. (y/n) you take her back now!" Tony says.

You looked at your baby and smiled fondly. "Be good for your uncles now," you said as you kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, sweetheart, and I'll be back before you know it." You looked up at Tony and stare at him pointedly. "Take care of her, watch her, don't forget about her, or I swear I'll hunt you down."

He held up his hand in surrender. "I'll do my best, but you know I don't do well with kids."

"I'm trusting you. Don't let me down." You looked at your daughter one more time before leaving the lab for your mission.

Bruce gazed at the squirming child in his arms.

She was an adorable little thing, he had to give her that, with soft green eyes and soft (h/c) locks. 

She reached up to grab his hair, which had grown out a bit with lack of grooming, and tugged on it.

"Ah!" he said as he bent his had to move with his hair. 

She giggled and pulled again.

"Banner, get her out of here before she breaks something," Tony said to him as he turned back to his project.

"Right." After dislodging his hair from her tiny fingers, he carried her out of the lab and into the living room where the majority of the avengers had gathered. "Who wants a child?"

"A what now?" Natasha asked as she looked up from a file of Intel SHIELD had sent in for her review.

He held up your daughter. "Please, somebody take her. I don't know how kids work."

The toddler gurgled in her baby talk as she reached out for Thor, who was standing behind the couch.

He raised an eyebrow as Bruce made to pass her off. “It is not advisable that I deal with the small one.”

Steve sighed. “I’ve got her.” He took her from Bruce’s arms and held her on his hip. He bounced her up and down making her giggle. “Ah, well aren’t you adorable.” He brushed his finger against her cheek. “Who’s kid is she?” he asked looking around at his teammates.

”(y/n)’s,” Bruce muttered rubbing his face with his hands. “She’s on a mission for two weeks and left her little one with us.”

Natasha frowned. “That may not have been the best idea.”

”Says who?” Steve asked. “She’ll be fine. We can take care of her.”

"Mhmm," Bruice said as he moved to leave. "A one year old in a tower with two assassins, a god, a hulk, a playboy genius with a deadly suit, and a super soldier? WHat could go wrong?"

"Oh please," Steve said tickling the girl's belly, "how much trouble can one little girl get in?"

 

"A lot" was the answer. A  _whole_ lot.

Three days into her stay at Avenger's Tower, Tony found her in the lab playing with some wires that were hanging loose from one of his repulsors he had been upgrading.

Tony entered the lab and, when he saw her getting ready to stick an exposed wire in her mouth he spit out his coffee and dashed forward with a yell. He scooped her up in his arms and yanked the wires from her hands. "No no no! No wires for you," he shouted at her with fear in his voice.

At the sudden raise of voice the toddler flinched. She looked up at him with teary eyes and began to sob.

"Oh shit," he muttered as she wailed in his arms. He looked at her helplessly as he started to rub her back as he had seen (y/n) do many times. "Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please don't tell your mother or she'll kill me." He bounced her up and down gently as he tried to calm her down. "God, where's Capsicle when you need him?"

She continued to cry for a few more minutes before she finally tired herself out and passed out in Tony's arms. Her back rose and fell with her deep and steady breaths.

Tony looked down at her sleeping form as he held her close. "Aw, come on, I don't do kids why'd you have to fall asleep on me." He threw his head back in exasperation as she snuggled into his chest.

In those moments, when she wasn’t trying to electrocute herself or sobbing, he had the time to look down at her sleeping form.

She was actually quite adorable, he had to admit. She already looked so much like (y/n) at her young age, he could only imagine who she’d look when she was older. He wondered if she’d have her mother’s skill with a gun. He might be able to make her into a mini-Avenger. 

She stirred in her sleep, letting out a heavy sigh as her little fish clenched Tony’s shirt.

He felt his heart swell with a loving feeling, and he rocked her in his arms throughout the duration of her little power nap.

When she finally woke up, her stomach begin to growl. Big green eyes looked from her stomach, to Tony, and back to her stomach repeatedly. They seemed to be silently speaking to him saying, “You hear it, right? Good. Now feed me.”

He got the message and carried her out of the lab and into the kitchen. 

Steve was leaning against the island drinking a cup of coffee as he looked down at a tabloid (y/n) had left behind.

”Trade off,” Tony said as he started to pass the toddler to Steve. 

He took her without hesitation, her little laughs at the sudden movement making him smile.

”She slept on my so you get to feed her,” Tony said as he poured himself his own cup of coffee. “Good luck, Cap.”

”Wait, feed her? Feed her what?” Steve asked, fear suddenly encroaching into his voice.

He shrugged. “Good luck.” He swiped his cup of coffee and retreated back to the lab.

Steve glanced at the girl in his arms who was looking at him expectantly. Her stomach growled again and she began to mumble in protest. 

“Alright, I get it,” he said in response as he carried her over to the pantry. He opened it with one hand and began to search for any baby food they might have, but living only with adults made the presence of the mashed up food highly unlikely. “Okay, so that’s a no,” he said closing it. He looked around the kitchen before seeing the bunch of bananas on the counter. “I guess we’ll have to make due, won’t we?” He asked tickling her stomach with his forefinger.

She giggled and squirmed.

”I’ll take that as a yes.” He carried her over to the high chair (y/n) had left for them and set her down. After making sure she was all buckled up, he went back to the counter. He took two bananas from the bunch, a bowl from the cabinet, and a fork from the drawer. He peeled the bananas and set them in the bowl before mashing them with the fork, occasionally adding water to make the mini meal a little squishier. 

All the while, the little girl watched him silently, observing his movements with interest.

He shot a smile at her over his shoulder. “Here you go, one banana à la Steven.” He set the bowl of mushed bananas down in front of her and set a baby spoon next to it.

She picked up the spoon in her small hand and began to scoop the food into her mouth quite messily if he had to say. The bananas started to smear all over her face as she ate, and by the time she was done the entire bottom half of her face and some of her clothes were covered in the yellow mush.

Steve had to wonder how much of the meal had gone in her mouth and how much had gone onto her body.

She pushed the bowl away and lifted her arms signaling a want to be picked up.

He grabbed a napkin. “Alright, but first we’ve got to get you cleaned up.”

As he approached her with the cleaning device, she squirmed and turned her head away.

”Come on, kiddo,” he said as he tried to wipe her face.

She smacked his hand away with her tiny fists and tried to hide her face.

He pulled her hands away and began to wipe her mouth. It was a struggle, but she was finally clean.

She glared at Steve, her little face filled with adorable rage at being cleaned like that.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her.

Clint entered the room. "What's so funny?" he asked as he opened the fridge to grab his drink. 

"(y/n)'s kid. She's so mad at me for cleaning the bananas off her face."

He looked back and smiled. "Aw, is she giving you some trouble?"

"She's just being stubborn." Steve looked at her and sighed. "You're a little stinker aren't you?"

She crossed her arms and looked away.

Clint closed the fridge with a laugh. "I'll take it from here, Captain. She's going to need some new clothes after lunch."

"You know how to dress toddlers?" 

He nodded. "I've had my fair share of practice."

Steve shrugged. "Then knock yourself out." He turned to the toddler. "You're not mad at me are you?"

The girl hesitated before slowly shaking her head with a smile.

"Good." He nudged her cheek before turning to Clint. "She's all yours." He left the kitchen.

Clint turned to her and picked her up out of the chair. "Up-see-daisies," he said as he lifted her into her arms. "Let's go get you changed." She gurgled her response and he started to carry her to the room that had been set up for her during her stay at the tower. As they walked, Natasha approached them.

"What happened to her?" she asked looking at the banana covered clothes.

"Lunch disaster," he mumbled. "We're going to go get her some new clothes."

"I'm coming with," she said as she switched directions to walk side by side with Clint and the toddler.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that really necessary?"

She looked him over. "Knowing your fashion sense, oh yeah."

He chuckled as they got to her room. He carried her in and set her next to the dresser. 

Natasha opened the drawers and pulled out a pair of overalls and a green striped shirt. She held them up to your daughter looking for approval.

The little girl paused before nodding her head.

Clint slipped her shirt over her head and Natasha quickly replaced it with the new one. 

As they changed her, Natasha paused. "Y'know, I've never actually learned her name."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Really? Her name is..." He trailed off. "God we're horrible aunts and uncles."

"Well technically, we're honorary so I think it's okay. But we need to figure out something to call her."

"Hmm," Clint looked at the little girl. "Should we just call her 'Kid?'"

The toddler's head perked up in acknowledgment.

"I think that'll work," Natasha said as she helped her into her overalls.

Clint smiled in satisfaction. When the Kid was done getting dressed he ruffled her hair gently. “Good.”

 

Calling your daughter “Kid” quickly caught on around the tower. Tony was always asking JARVIS how the Kid was doing and asking him to keep tabs on her (that’s how’s they found out she was stealing Thor’s pop tarts and playing with Clint’s arrows). Over the two weeks, they’d take their turns watching her, and after several hours alone with her, their initial reluctancy soon turned into great excitement and joy of getting their turn. Only Bruce was still wary of his time because of his condition, but he too melted under her adorable gaze. By the time they had to give her up, they didn’t want to at all. 

 

At the end of the two weeks, you finally returned from your successful mission. You were beat, tired, and all you wanted to do was to spend some time with your daughter. However, when it came for collection time, you found that your family was quite reluctant to let your baby go.

“Come on,” Tony whined. “Kid and I were going to build some bots and upgrade the suit. She’s my lab buddy.”

Steve shot him a glare. “No, we were going to watch Finding Nemo with Bruce.”

”No no no, Kid and I were going to make some lunch,” Clint interrupted.

You frowned at your family. “Why do you all keep calling her Kid?”

”Well,” boomed Thor, “You never told us her name so we had to come up with our own.”

You swept her up in your arms, smiling at her. “Her name is-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear wanduhmaximoff, so sorry that this took me so long to write. The week’s been hectic. Your other request is a work in progress as well. I hope that this lived up to your expectations!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my works. If you enjoyed this, please feel free to leave kudos or comment. I hope you’ll stick around for the next one!


	8. Steve Rogers || Such a Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve does random acts of kindness for you, you brush it off just thinking it’s a friendly gesture. Who know that they had deeper meanings.

Your legs buckled as you stumbled along under the weight of the heavy boxes. Moving day was your absolute least favorite day in the entire year. It was such a pain to have to take all the stuff the Avengers owned and move it from one place to another. Why Tony felt the need to move to the place upstate you had no idea, but you'd be getting back at him for making you move the heaviest boxes eventually.

"(y/n)!" called a voice from behind you.

You stopped and turned around.

Steve walked towards you holding three boxes with one arm. "Here, let me take some of those for you." Without waiting to hear your answer he took several of the boxes from your stack with his other arm.

Your load instantly lightened and you breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Steve."

He smiled his winning smile and began to walk with you. "No problem. You looked to be struggling there a bit," he said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

You shrugged. "Well I was, so thanks."

The two of you brought the boxes into the new facility. 

“Tony says my room is on the fifth floor. You willing to head up there with me?”

”Of course. Anything to help my best gal.”

He pulled the _best gal_  on you. Oh lord that made your heart flutter and your stomach do flips. He had that effect on you. Just a few simple words could make you melt like ice cream on a sunny day. But you knew he was like this with everyone, not just you, which made you a little sad to think about. You had hoped that after being his friend for years, maybe you would be somewhat special in his eyes.

The ride to the fifth floor was engulfed in a comfortable silence. That's how it was with Steve. He was just comfortable to be around. He could make you relax with a single glance.

The elevator door opened and you made your way through the floor to your room. He dropped the boxes down outside your door. "Anything else I can help you with?"

You shook your head. "Nah, I'll unpack later. Let's head out and relax." You led him back out to the common area. Together you both collapsed on the couch in sync.

"Need any help?" Tony asked as he sauntered into the common area.

You shook your head. "Nope. Steve helped me take it in." You turned your head to Steve. "Thanks for the help."

He smiled at you with his prize winning smile. "Any time."

You turned your back to the two men and walked down the hall to your room.

As you walked off down to your room, Steve looked after you with a longing gaze. 

Tony swept his eyes between Steve and the hallway you had exited through. A knowing smirk slowly crept across his lips. "Don't tell me the Capsicle has a crush," he said narrowing his eyes in a teasing manner at Steve.

"What? I-I never. She's a friend, our teammate. I-I just wanted to help her," he stammered. A flush of color began to rise on his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

"Mhmm, you aren't fooling anyone here. Someone's got the hots for (y/n)."

"Someone's got the what?" Natasha asked as she entered the room carrying boxes of her own. She furrowed her brows.

"Tony don't-"

"Steve has a crush on (y/n)," Tony said with a smirk.

"Oh do you now? So I spend all that time trying to set you up and you already had someone you were interested in?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I wanted to tell you guys, but truth be told I wasn't sure how interested I was in her until a few weeks ago when she was sad and I couldn't stand it. It was then that I realized that I never want to see her upset again and that I'd do anything make her life happier and easier."

Nat nodded. "Well that would explain you helping her with boxes and doors and such."

Steve suddenly straitened up as his eyes focused on something behind his two teammates. "(y/n)! You hungry?"

You smiled and nodded. "Famished. Who's up for shawarma? I heard there's a great place a few miles from here."

Tony shrugged. "I'm in. FRIDAY, alert everyone we're going out for shawarma if they want to come."

"Right away, boss," the AI responded.

The four of you left the room and headed down to the garage.

Steve rushed ahead to the car and opened the door to the spot you usually sat in. He held it open and smiled kindly at you.

"Oh, thank you," you said with an appreciative smile as you climbed in, shutting the door behind you."

He quickly scurried into his seat behind you.

Natasha nudged him with a knowing smile.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

After finally getting moved in, the team was sprawled out in the lounge. It was later at night and more than a few of them had had a bit to drink.

After a series of ridiculous one liners told by none other than the Falcon, Sam Wilson, Steve got up.

”i’m getting snacks. Anybody want something?” He looked down at you.

”Some more popcorn would be nice, thanks,” you replied with a smile.

”Got it.” His eyes lingered on you for a second more before he left the lounge and headed towards the kitchen.

Tony snickered. “Oh boy. The Captain has fallen for you  _hard_.” He lifted his glass to his lips and took another sip.

You turned your gaze towards him with your brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

"You're kidding me, right? You seriously don't see how into you he is?" Tony asked looking at you incredulously.

You shook your head. "He just sees me as a friend."

"C'mon, (y/n). He's never been this affectionate with any of the other girls I tried to set him up with, not even Sharon Carter, his ex's niece," Natasha said looking up from her files.

You rolled your eyes. "You all are just messing with me. Steve does _not_ like me like that."

They both deadpanned at you.

"Let us spell it out slowly," Natasha said taking a breath.

"Steve... has... a... crush... on... you..." Tony said, exaggerating every word. 

You frowned and looked off in the direction of the kitchen. There was no way he could, right? He was just being nice. Or was he? Now that you thought about it, when was the last time you saw him holding the door for anyone but you? Or when was the last time he sat next to anyone else besides you, Sam, and Bucky? When did he ever do those gentlemanly things to any other female than you? The thought made your cheeks heated up.

”I’m back,” chirped Steve as he reentered the room with a giant bowl of popcorn and a can of coke. He sat down next to you and passed the bowl over to your lap. “Popcorn for my best gal.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks. You’re such a gentleman.”

”Well I do try.” He beamed down at you with that smile you noticed was reserved only for you. And the thought made your heart swell with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is way overdue and I apologize, wanduhmaximoff. The days had gotten a bit more hectic as plans have been picking up, but as promised, here is your request! I hope it lived up to your expectations.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. If you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a comment or kudos. I hope you’ll stick around for the next part!


	9. Bucky Barnes || It's a Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the World Expo the night before Bucky has to leave for the war, he takes you on a ride that tugs at the heartstrings and reminds you of the upcoming day.

"(y/n), let's check this out!" Bucky called as he took your hand and pulled you after him.

"Bucky, slow down! I'm in heels!" you managed back as you stumbled along after him.

He turned his head and smiled, the flashing lights of the World's Fair illuminating his skin and uniform with faint reds and yellows.

You smiled weakly after him. It was his last night home and tomorrow he would be deployed overseas as Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, but tonight he was just your Bucky; your best friend and boyfriend Bucky Barnes. And right now, he was dragging you towards a white building with a river running through it.

"Steve said it was a pretty decent ride, and that it has moving figurines in it," he said. He pulled you into the line and gazed at the attraction, his eyes sparkling like a child on

Christmas. He was always adorable when he got excited about the new technology being developed.

You peered around him at the attraction sign. "'It's a Small World After All: the happiest cruise that ever sailed.' Really?"

"You said you wanted to go on a cruise, Doll, here you go." He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his chest. "Humor me," he said nuzzling his face into your hair.

A small laugh escaped your mouth and you nodded. "Alright. But I want a treat afterwords." You grinned up at him with a teasing smile.

"Deal."

Through the long line, the two of you kept each other company by talking about the expo, the attractions, the future it promised, and all the possibilities that were out there for the two of you. Neither of you brought up the fact that Bucky might not make it home in the war, or that the future you wanted might never come. And yet, the topic laid there like an unspoken truth neither wanted to face.

Finally you got to the front of the line where a row of small white and blue boats sat, waiting for passengers to take on the happiest cruise to ever sail.

The attendant to the boat held out a white gloved hand to you. "Miss?" he offered.

You smiled back at Bucky and took the attendants hand. With his help, you clambered down into the boat and sat. Crossing your legs at the ankles, you smoothed down your skirt and scooted over to make room for Bucky.

He climbed into the boat next to you. "This should be interesting."

"Very," you responded with a smile.

The attendant unlatched the boat from the dock and the current swept the two of you down the river.

The building loomed over you and the mouth of a tunnel came into your line of sight. A sign at the beginning read, "Welcome to the happiest cruise that ever sailed." Surrounding the sign were little cutouts of people of different nationalities and ethnicities. The music began to play gently on what seemed to be overhead or hidden speakers.

"It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small, small world."

The boat brought you in to a wide room where little animatronic people dressed in different outfits from different cultures. All were singing and dancing to the same song on repeat. It was an incredible sight to see. Americans and Germans dancing. Russians with Britains laughing. Even the Canadians and Middle Eastern were in and having a good time. The ride then went from the one room to another which was designed to be the continent of Europe.

"It's a world of laughter  
A world of tears."

Bucky's eyes met yours in the dimmed lights. Their brilliant blue were filled with such hope at the thought of a world like the ride described.

"It's a world of hopes  
And a world of fears."

If you closed your eyes you could picture it. A world where the war wasn't there. A world where the men wouldn't have to go away. A world where he wouldn't have to leave you. You could go on with the plans you had before he was drafted. Marriage, kids, a _family_.

"There's so much that we share  
That it's time we're aware  
It's a small world after all"

He reached over and grasped your hands which had been clenched into fists in your lap. His soft, worn thumb rubbed small circles over the back of your hand. He didn't look at you, instead he stared at the scenery around as the boat progressed onto Asia. From Asia, it went to the Middle East, then to Africa, South America, and lastly to North America.

"There is just one moon  
And one golden sun  
And a smile means  
Friendship to every one"

The final room was all white with the animatronics dressed in white versions of their native fashion. All were seemingly singing in unison representing the Small World where everyone got along. No war, only peace.

"Though the mountains divide  
And the oceans are wide  
It's a small world after all."

You looked over at Bucky, taking in his side profile. His bright blue eyes were trained on the scenery ahead. His short hair was sticking out at ends beneath his uniform hat despite the amount of gel he had used to try to stick it down. He had a little bit of stubble on his chin; probably from forgetting to shave for a few days. Gazing at his face you were once again reminded of just how lucky you were to have him, and how sad you were to see him go.

The ending tunnel was filled with postcard-like bits with the cheesy lines "wish you were here," "having fun in paradise," and "see ya where the sun is shinning." The last one, however, tugged at your heart strings. "Having fun today--looking forward to tomorrow!" it read. It acted as a painful reminder that this was Bucky's last day home for a while.

You tightened your grip on his hand slightly as a shuddering sigh escaped your lips.

His fingers tightened around yours in response, almost as if he could tell what you were thinking.

The boat puttered to a stop right where it had began and the attendant moved to help you of of the boat.

You took his hand and climbed out. You could feel the tears pricking at your eyes.

Bucky followed closely. "Hey, (y/n)! Wait!" He reached out and grasped your hand. "Doll, look at me."

You shook your head, keeping your gaze on the pavement in front of you. "I-I can't."

His gaze softened. "Doll, look at me."

You slowly raised your head to look at him.

A soft and sad smile decorated his features as he looked down at you. "I'll be alright over there, I know I will. I'll write to you every day, and before you know it I'll be home."

"How do you know?" you demanded. "How do you know you'll be okay? That you won't get hurt or worse?" The tears were flowing down your face now and you threw yourself into his embrace. "I don't want you to go."

His arms immediately wrapped around your torso, engulfing you in his comforting smell. "I don't want to go either, but I have to. And I have to have faith that I'll come home safe and sound. After all, I can't leave my precious doll alone, right?"

You sniffed and wiped at your face. "I guess not."

He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to your head. "That's right." He cupped a hand over your cheek and lifted your face towards his. "I'll be back before you know it. Now, why don't we meet up with Steve and enjoy the rest of the Expo? I hear Stark Industries has a flying car."

You nodded and wiped at your eyes. "Alright. Let's go."

The rest of the night was filled with laughs, jokes, and making memories to last the duration of his time overseas. In your heart, you hoped that there would be more times like this soon, but little did you know that this would be your last good night with Bucky for a long, _long_ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of Bucky angst. Hope you enjoy! If you like this part, please feel free to leave kudos or comment! I hope you'll stick around for the next part!


	10. Peter Parker || Until the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 11:00 every night you receive a visitor. The only problem, you don’t know exactly who he is.

You watched the clock on your dresser, silently cursing the slow moving time. As the numbers twitched every so often on the LED display you grew more and more anxious. 

10:58

Two minutes to go.

You glanced out your window and anticipation rose. Would he be late? He never had been, but there were firsts for everything.

10:59

One minute to go.

You rushed over to the window and unlocked it, ready to throw it open as soon as he arrived. Your heart pounded against your rib cage with every second, excitement billowing up in your veins. You turned to look at the clock and the time switched to 11:00.

_Tap tap tap._

~~~~You jumped. No matter how many nights he had visited you and been on time, his sudden knock would always startle you.

You turned your attention to the window where a red mask with white eyes stared back at you. You quickly slid the window open. 

“Miss me?” asked the masked figure quietly. You could hear the smirk in his voice. 

You grinned. “No.”

”Oh? Then why did you open the window so quickly?”

”No particular reason.” You stood aside as Spiderman adjusted his stance so he was perched on the window instead of hovering in front of it.

He leaned in towards you, a smile just barely visible beneath the fabric of the mask. “Well, I missed _you,_ (y/n).”

He rolled up his mask so it was just over his nose; high enough for you to see his perfect lips and small bits of curly brown hair peaking out, but not enough for you to see his eyes and make out his face. That was probably the part that bothered you the most. You knew his voice from somewhere, but you couldn’t place it. If only you could see his face you would know who he was and see him outside of the nightly rendezvous.

A small grin tugged at your lips. His voice was like music to your ears, especially when your name danced off his tongue. “Y’know, you might not have to miss me if you’d just tell me who you are. Then we could actually see each other in the day.”

He chuckled. “Nah, you’d be disappointed to know who I am. I’m not some jock out there who’s on the football team. I’m kinda a geek,” he admitted.

”So? My best friend’s a geek,” you replied. And it was the truth. For as long as you could remember you were nest friends with the kid from your science class, Peter Parker. You figured if you could handle him, you could also deal with whatever Spidey dished out to you.

He gave a half hearted laugh. “Yeah, I know he is.” He froze. “I-I mean I _don’t_ know but I-I could’ve guessed he was—no, is a geek.”

He’d do this often. He’d slip up, saying he knew things about you you hadn’t told him yet. And it made you think you _did_  know him but didn’t know it was him. 

“Spidey, please tell me who you are.” You looked at him pleadingly. “I promise I won’t be weirded out. I just want to know you, the _whole_  you.”

He smiled sadly. “Not yet, (y/n). Eventually, I will but I don’t want to ruin this on accident.” He paused and shifted his weight so he was leaning closer to you. “I care too much about you, (y/n).”

Your breath hitche in the back of your throat. He was so _close._  You could feel his breath on your lips and,  _oh god,_ you wanted to kiss him, to close the distance and finally feel his lips on yours  

A chirp pulled the two of you away as the clock on your dresser signaled midnight. 

He hung his head with a sigh. “It’s late...” he noted in a disappointed tone.  

You bit your lip. “Stay, just a bit longer, please.”

A small smile danced across his lips and he shook his head. “I can’t, (y/n). I wish I could, but I have to go.” He reached up and rolled his mask back down over his lower face. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back at the same time tomorrow night.”

”Promise?” you pleaded quietly as you gripped the window sill tightly. 

His mask shifted into what you could assume was a grin. “I promise.” He turned his back to you and shot a line of webbing out to the neighboring building. Sparing you one last glance, he swung off into the darkness.

You leaned out the window and your eyes followed him all the way out until he was no longer visible. You sighed. “Bye...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know. I just thought the idea of secret rendezvous in the middle of the night with your friendly neighborhood Spiderman would be super cute.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this part, and if you did, please feel free to leave kudos or comment. I hope you’ll stick around for the next parts!


	11. Thor || You’re a Tart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets a little confused with compliments and you find it necessary to correct him before he goes out in public.

“Catch me if you can!” You shouted with laughter as you dashed around the island away from the god of Thunder.

“Shelby! You give me back my pop tarts this instant or I’ll-“

”You’ll what?” you challenged. You skidded to a stop on the opposite end of the structure in between you, the box of chocolate pop tarts clutched tightly in your hand.

Thor matched your ready stance, prepared to dash either way you might go and catch you. “I-I’ll...” he frowned as he tried to come up with a good enough threat. His blue eyes suddenly lit up. “I’ll withold all hugs for a week!”

Oh that wasn’t happening. Your free hand flew to your heart and you gasped in mock pain. “You wouldn’t!”

A devious smirk to rival his brother’s split across his face. “Yes! I will, unless you give me back my treats.”

You hesitated and looked down at the box. 

In that second, Thor rushed around the island and scooped you up into his arms. With his arms wrapped around your waist he lifted you up so your feet were hovering five inches above the hardwood floors and you towered over him. He grinned up at you, a hint of mischief embedded in his eyes. “I caught you.”

”Thor! Put me down,” you squealed as your feet kicked gently at his legs to annoy him more than anything.

His eyes flickered from yours to the blue box you still held. “Ah ah ah, you know what my price is,” he said carrying you out of the kitchen and towards your living room.

You smirked and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Hmmm, I wonder what it could be. A kiss? Your pop tarts?”

He moved one hand from your waist and swiped the box of pop tarts from your hand. “Both,” he whispered glancing up at your lips. He gently laid you down on the couch and crawled on top of you. His lips were mere millimeters from yours.

You gently lifted your head and closed the distance. Like always, his lips were soft and gentle against yours. God, you loved to kiss him. This softer side of him was one that was reserved for you and only you. And you loved it. You loved _him._

Thor brought his hand to cradle your cheek and deepen the kiss, the pop tart box was long forgotten now. His other hand gravitated to your waist and his thumb gently stroked your side. After a few moments he pulled away. As he hovered over you he stared down into your (e/c) eyes lovingly. “You’re such a tart, Shelby,” he remarked tenderly.

Mood. Killed.

Your soft gaze hardened and you quirked an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, I’m a _what_?”

His head tilted at your expression. “A tart. You know. Like a pop tart,” he clarified. “I’m comparing someone I love to something I love.”

You laughed out loud. “Oh, Thor, honey, that’s not what calling a woman a tart means.” You sat up, gently pushing him off of you.

He furrowed his brows and sat back on his knees still straddling your legs. “It’s not?”

”No!” You reached for your iPad on the coffee table. Your thumbs quickly moved across the screen pulling up the Urban dictionary. “A tart is, ‘A nubile young temptress, who dresses teasingly and provocatively.’” 

Thor’s face immediately flushed a shade of red. “O-Oh.”

”Believe me, I am not a tart,” you said as you set the iPad back down. You wrapped your arms around his neck loosely. “If I was, you’d have a lot more competition,” you said with a teasing grin.

He gave a hearty laugh as he gently lowered you down again. “Then let us be glad you aren’t. Now, where were we? Oh, I remember now...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but hopefully still sweet. I needed to get some variety here because as of now the book is seeming like a Steve and Bucky Imagines book. Oops.   
> I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please feel free to leave kudos or comment. I love hearing from you guys! Hopefully you'll stick around for the next part!


	12. Wanda Maximoff & Avengers || Alright Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sokovia, Wanda feels the pain of losing a loved one, but the Avengers choose to fill the hole left behind as best they can.  
> —————  
> *This is not a reader insert*

She’d lost her other half, her better half, just like that. He was gone as quick as he had come, and she was lost. There was a hole in her life where Pietro had once been. He’d been her rock, the one constant in her life. Her best friend, her  _brother_. He was the only one who could know her better than she lost herself and now he was gone. There’d never be another round of banter or an inside joke. There would never be another comforting hug or staying up late and binging on sweets. And that was something that was hard to face.

* * *

Wanda sat on the small bench in the window with one knee pulled to her chest and her chin resting on top. She stared out at the busy New York skyline, her face unnaturally calm despite the screaming inside her heart. Her room was silent which made it all the harder to distract herself from the pain of Pietro’s absence. Her thoughts always seemed to be on him lately. She’d see his body, bleeding and holey, every time she closed her eyes. She’d strain her ears but she couldn’t hear his voice anymore. 

A knock at her door drew her thoughts away from her brother, and she looked up.

Steve stood in the door frame holding two steaming mugs in his hand. One was blue with a Captain America Shield on it and the other was a nice maroon color. He smiled softly at her. "You look like you could use a drink," he said as he entered the room.

She sniffed and rubbed at her nose. "Y-Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks."

He handed her the maroon cup and sat on the bench across from her. "You alright?" he asked in a motherly voice.

"Fine, thanks," she said taking a sip of the hot drink. Hot chocolate filled her mouth and warmed her body from the inside.

He raised an eyebrow. "Y'know, Wanda, you don't have to lie or hide anything from us, right? We're going to be there for you no matter what."

"So I've heard," she responded dryly. She didn't want to talk about it, not at all. And she certainly didn't want their pity looks or empathy. It all felt fake and she couldn't stand fake. That was part of what made Pietro so great. He was never fake with her.

Steve pursed his lips. "I lost someone too," he admitted. "He fell off a train before my eyes. I could've done something to save him, I should've saved him. But he slipped right through my fingers."

Wanda looked up at him curiously. 

"Look, I'm not telling you this to compare our situations or to make yours any less important, but I want you to know that there are people here who kinda understand what's going on and who want to help you get through it. Now if that means just getting you a cup of hot chocolate or playing games, then we'll do it." Steve looked at her with a smile. "Just let us know."

"Th-Thank you, Steve," she said quietly.

He nodded. "You're welcome. We're all going to watch a movie if you want to come join us," he said standing up.

"Maybe in a bit," she responded.

He smiled at her before leaving the room.

Wanda sat in her window for a few moments longer, nursing the drink she had been given, before she stood up to join the others. She felt that she could use a movie night. She slowly emerged from her room, the warm mug cupped in her chilled hands, and made her way out to the kitchen where the four Avengers whose whereabouts were known were preparing food for the event. 

Clint looked up from the popcorn he had been popping when Wanda had entered and smiled. "Hey kiddo! Good to see you alive!" he teased. "You going to join us for a movie?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so. You're making popcorn?"

"Absolutely. You can't have a movie night without the popcorn. Am I right, Nat?"

Natasha looked up from the veggie tray she was working on. "Mhmm, sure." She shot a look at Wanda. "Personally, I could do without all the butter he loads it with, but that's just me."

"Hey, blame the kids. They've ruined me," he retorted as he slid the bowl into the microwave to be popped.

Wanda looked around the room anxiously. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Stark needs some help with the sodas," Steve offered. "Down the hall there's a walk in fridge. You can't miss it."

Her body stiffened at the mention of Tony Stark. She was still apprehensive of the billionaire despite everything he had done for her. But, desperate to make herself useful, she nodded her agreement and walked down the hall.

Steve was right. It wasn't easily missed, especially since the door was ajar and loud strings of profanity were ringing from its opening.

She cautiously stepped forward into the fridge to see Tony sprawled out on the ground and buried in a pile of two liter bottles. "Need some help?" she offered.

Tony barely turned his head before he shouted, "Yes!"

With one wave of her hand, tendrils of red power lifted all the bottles off his body and back onto the shelves.

He gasped for air, relief in the sound. "Thanks," he muttered as he stood up.

She nodded her acknowledgement and moved forward to retrieve some bottles of soda. 

Tony followed her lead, grabbing two bottles in each arm. "How are you adjusting to the tower?" he asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Fine," she answered simply.

"You sure? If not, I can have FRIDAY set up some personalization in your room. Temperature, humidity, you name it, we can fix it."

"It's fine," she repeated, undertones of harshness seeping into her voice.

Tony paused and turned to her, his eyes searching her face. "Wanda... I'm sorry," he finally said after a while.

She stopped and turned to him. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "For everything. For selling the shell that killed your parents, for podding you into joining Struker's experiments, for your brother dying, for everything." He looked up, his eyes meeting hers. "You didn't deserve it, any of it, and I'm sorry that you had to go through it at such a young age. No one should go hrough that, least of all you. And... if there's anything I can do to help you, just let me know."

Wanda didn't respond, she didn't know how to. So instead she just nodded. "I accept your apology," she said slowly.

Tony visibly relaxed. "Thank you." He smiled. "The others are probably waiting for us." He carried out his sodas.

She followed after him, walking back out into the kitchen. 

Clint looked up as they re-entered. "Ah, perfect. Wanda, you're up. What snack do you want?"

"What... snack?"

He moved out of her way to display a whole row of food and snacks. "Pick anything and we'll set up your tray."

Steve nodded. "And then we'll get your favorite blankets so you'll be all cozy during the movie. Does that sound good?"

She just barely nodded before he had taken off to get the blankets. He returned moments later after throwing everything into the movie room. "All set."

Natasha nodded. "Wanda, what kind of drink do you want? Does cola work?" At Wanda's nod, the redhead began to pour a glass. 

She looked around at them all. "Why are you doing this?" she asked suddenly.

Tony paused and looked up at her. "Doing what?"

"You're... I just... I don't understand why you're all being so nice to me," she answered with a frown. It really did confuse her. Why were they being this kind to someone who was practically a stranger?

Natasha's brows furrowed. "Why wouldn't we? You're an Avenger, right? One of us."

"Of course we're nice to you, kid. We care about you," Tony confirmed.

"But you're doing all these things for me," she argued. "Bringing me treats and apologizing for things. It just doesn't make any sense."

Steve chuckled. "That's what we do for those we love. We help them out, bring them treats when they're sad, and apologize when we've wronged each other."

She bit her lip. "Just, I can't believe you're willing to do all this for me." 

His gaze softened. "Wanda, of course we're willing to do it for you, we love you, you're our family now."

Wanda looked around at those around her. Her gaze traveled across Steve who would bring her hot chocolate when she was down, Clint who would crack jokes and encourage her to do her best, Tony who, in his own way, had become like an overbearing dad, and Natasha who was like the sister she never had. She looked down. "I-I don't know what to say," she admitted.

Tony chuckled. "You don't have to say anything kid, it's true."

A watery smile split her lips as she held back tears of joy.

”Screw it. Group hug!” Clint announced loudly.

The Avengers swarmed in on her, encasing her in a shell of what she could only deem as love. And for the first time in months, she felt alright again.

That night, she was once again sitting on her window bench with her knee pulled to her chest and her chin resting on her knee, but she wasn’t sad, she was hopeful. “Don’t worry, Pietro,” she whispered, allowing her thoughts to trail to her brother fondly, “I’ll be okay here. They’ll take care of me, I know it.” She turned her gaze up to the stars. “Rest easy, I’ll be alright again.”


	13. I've Migrated

Hiya. I moved.

AO3 is nice, but I prefer the Tumblr layout. 

If you wish to continue to read my works, please feel free to join me there!

 

You will find me [here](https://delicatelyherdreams.tumblr.com/).

I hope to see you all there!


End file.
